the hunger
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: stefan has been feeding on human blood and he cannot control him self will elena stay with him or will she find safety in anthers arms...  please review, re-edited version
1. the lie

**Chapter 1: The Lie**

**(Stefan)**

The urge is so strong I can't help myself. I can't fight this not anymore;  
it's been too long, since I've had human blood.  
'I must have human blood,' I thought to myself.

_"Stefan, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Elena asked. _

_"Elena, I can't help it; I am so hungry," I growled._

_"You have to fight it," Elena yelled._

_"Get out now, Elena," I screamed._

_"No I'm not leaving," she said._

_"You have to. Before I do anything to hurt you," I explained quietly. _

_"You won't hurt me," she replied. _

_"I can't fight anymore. I warned you. I'm sorry Elena, but I have to do this," I yelled._

I charged at her with my fangs drawn and I bit down on her neck; her blood was so good.  
I kept drinking; I couldn't stop, no matter how much she yelled.

_"Stefan stop, please stop," she cried._

She was trying to fight me off, but I was too strong; her arms failed.  
Then she stopped moving, and her breathing slowed and almost stopped.  
I started to realize, that she was weak; too weak.  
What had I done? I had hurt the one person in the world that I care about.  
I couldn't handle it. I had to leave. I got up and ran; ran fast, but I couldn't run fast enough.  
I couldn't escape the embarrassment and the pain of what I had done.  
I couldn't change what had transpired. Oh god, why had I attacked Elena? I was never going to forgive myself for this.

When I stopped running, I looked up at the sky, and the clouds were growing dark. The weather was changing; and swiftly so.  
I could feel the cool and refreshing rain on my face. I wished I couldn't feel anymore; wished I could turn off the guilt and the pain...

I ran back to the house, as Elena was waking up. She was sacred of me.

_"Stefan, stay away from me," she said tentatively. _

_"Elena I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you" I said ashamed._

_"Yeah you shouldn't have. But you did. Stefan, I- I can't trust you anymore; not now," she cried._

She got up and walked out of the room. I ran after her, grabbing her by the arm.

_"Let me go Stefan," she warned._

_"Elena please, let me explain," I begged._

_"No Stefan. Just let me go," she replied. _

I knew I had to do something. I couldn't have her hate me, and so I removed her necklace.

_"Stefan, don't," she said slowly. _

_"Elena, I can't have you hate me. I love you," I said simply. "I'm sorry for this, but I have to do it" I said._

With that I compelled her._ "You will not remember coming over, you won't remember seeing me change, you will not remember me biting you and you struggling to get away. None of this ever happened," I finished. _

Tears glistened in my eyes. I didn't want to compel her, but I knew I had to; she couldn't remember that I had hurt her.  
I gave her some blood to heal her...

**(Elena)**

I couldn't remember why I had come to see Stefan.  
Everything was foggy, and my head felt heavy.  
Why did I feel like this? What did I do...?  
I looked up to see Stefan staring at me. His eyes searched mine, and then he smiled and kissed me lightly. I just smiled and kissed him back, hugging him.

_"I love you, Stefan," I said in a voice just above a whisper. _

_"I love you too, Elena," Stefan replied. _

_"Well I think it's time to go home now," I said. "Goodnight, Stefan," I finished with a smile._

I gave him one last kiss, and I walked out.


	2. cravings

**(Stefan)**

I was struggling with what I had done to Elena; I couldn't believe that I had attacked her like that; almost _killed_ her.  
Why did I do it? What made me hurt her like that?  
I knew I had to let her go; I couldn't control myself anymore.  
She was too good for a killer like me, yet I didn't want to lose her.

I looked up to see Damon hovering over me, trying to read my dairy. He was also holding glass of blood. The veins in my eyes started to pop out, and my fangs had grown.

_"What do you want, Damon" I deadpanned._

He was always being nosy, always trying to get in the way. I turned in my chair violently.

_"Damon what do you want," I said again. More rage found its way into my voice._

_"Elena" he said simply._

_"Stay away from Elena," I warned, "she is mine," I finished, my voice rising. _

_"I know that Stefan, but I get what I want," he smirked, "one way or another."_

I resisted the urge to tear him to pieces.  
I wanted to kill him. Why did he always have to interfere? Why couldn't he just leave me alone for once?  
I couldn't stand to be in the room with him any longer.  
I couldn't stand to let him see me flip out anymore.

I went into the Gill where I was greeted by the hum of hearts beating and veins pulsating.  
The urge was strong; I just wanted to tear at their throats and drain them of every ounce of blood they had.  
I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I spun around to see Alaric standing there.  
I saw the shocked look on his face as he had not seen me like this before; he was scared. I could hear his heart rate go through the roof.

"_Stefan you need to calm down. What's wrong with you?" he asked_.

_"I'm upset,_"_I lied._

His veins were urging me just to have a drink.  
I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it.  
I asked him to follow me out side.

_"Stefan, talk to me," he said once we were outside. _

_"I m so hungry," I growled._

The look of fear crept onto his face. I knew I had to leave.  
But I couldn't. The veins in his neck were too intense to ignore. I grabbed him and started to drink from him.  
I was losing control. I had to get out of here before I really hurt someone.

I turned to go into the Grill and grab a drink to settle the urge down.

One, two, three, four… ten drinks later, I staggered towards the entrance.  
Then I heard sirens coming, I knew I had to leave quickly but couldn't remember why though.  
I was making a ratchet and the sheriff's deputy tried to get me to leave but I didn't want to so, I just pushed him out of my pathway.  
I didn't realize that I'd thrown him half way across the room.  
All eyes in the bar were on me, and I could feel them staring and their eyes boring into my back.  
Then I heard the bone crunching thud as he landed. I knew I had hurt him.  
I had to go, I could smell his blood and it was driving me even more insane.

As I took off into the night, I could hear their thoughts_: What's Stefan on? How did he get so strong? I wish I threw that far in football. God Stefan's hot. Why's Stefan acting like this? What does he think he s doing? Find Stefan now._What do people think such stupid things for?

I was get madder and madder by the second. I stopped when I got to the cemetery; it was quiet, calm and relaxing.  
I could feel the urge for blood slowly dissipate as I dug my fangs into a helpless cat as it walked past me.

**(Damon)**

I showed up at the Grill after my run in with Stefan, to make sure he hadn't done anything stupid.  
To my surprise, when I got there, I found Alaric on the floor with a pool of blood round him.  
I could only guess that my brother had been here.  
I walked over to him; he was still alive, I knelt down beside him and he just looked at me as if to say 'get away from me'.  
I looked into his eyes to compel him to forget, but then I remembered he was on our side.

_"What happened?" I asked_

_"Stefan… he is different," he croaked_, just before he lost conciseness.

I could hear the ambulances in the distance, and I saw the sheriff. She was looking at me as if to say 'where your brother. He has a lot of explaining to do'.  
I had to compel her to forget Stefan had been here. Everyone was whispering about it.  
I knew I couldn't compel them all.

'Why Stefan. Why did you have to go and screw everything up again?' I thought.

I had to do something to try to fix this so I walked up to Bonnie.

_"Bonnie please, help me. Can you do a forgetting spell?" I asked._

_"Why Damon? Don't you want them to know the truth about you?" she asked._

_"Please; do this for Elena," I replied._

_"OK Damon, I will try," she said._

Then she went into a daze and started to chant. I went over to Alaric and fed him some of my blood and the deputy as well.

_"There Damon, it is all done," she said_as she gave me an annoyed look and walked off.

_"Thank you, Bonnie," I yelled after her._

God Stefan owed me big time for this…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**please review**


	3. the shock

**Stefan**

I had become what I had once hated.  
I'm out of control and I love it.  
The urge for blood; the hunger for speed; and there are so many more things I can now.  
I can compel people, I can hear their thoughts, I can enter their minds, I can run faster.  
Now I can finally get revenge on my brother after the 145 of pain he caused me. He's trying to steal my girl; the one I love, the only one for me: Elena Gilbert.  
The one person I saved the night her family died.  
I couldn't believe how she reminded me of Katharine.  
The one girl I had lost.  
The one who died because Damon he got her killed.  
I had never forgiven him for it.

As I sped through town towards the cemetery, I saw a helpless man. I stopped, when I saw he was pointing and shaking his finger at me.

_"I know you," he said._

_"No, you don't," I replied._

_"Yes I do. You haven't aged a day! How is that possible?" he asked, looking confused._

_"I'm not who you think I am," I said in return. _

_"Yes you are. You're Stefan Salvatore," he said. He paused and looked at me for a second. "But how can this be," he continued, "if I first met you in 1986?" _

_"I doesn't matter how...you... think..." my voice trailed off._

I saw his pulse pound from his neck. His eyes went wide as he saw my fangs and my eyes change.

_"Vampire," I said_

_"How is that even possible?" he gasped._

_"Who cares," I said simply in return. _

I bit down into his neck, drawing his blood.  
I heard him scream. That just made it so much more fun to drain this man's body of his blood.

The power coursed through my veins and I felt indestructible, unbreakable and immortal. Finally, after all this time.  
I wondered why I had even bothered trying to be human again, when I could be so much more.  
I was way better then a human, I was going to live forever...

_**Damon's Diary**_

_I was so grateful to Bonnie. I knew she hated me, but she helped protect me for Elena; which means that somewhere along the way, Elena had decided I was worth saving. Even though I hadn't done anything good since I had became a vampire. I had killed people and destroyed families and tore people apart, and took what I wanted when I wanted. But when I met Elena, everything I had ever lived for, I realized, was a lie. This human girl could get to me in ways no one had ever gotten to me before. She opened me up; made me see the light. But she was my brother's girl; again, I had lost to him. But this time I didn't care; I wasn't going to fight with him; not this time. I was just going to be myself for once. Do what I wanted. I was going to do my best to simply see her be happy. She deserved that much- to have a happy life. Elena was full of hope and good. The light shined bright from her, and she was sweet, head strong and she knew me the real me. The me no one had been able to see, because I had hid it for so long. This time I would let my guard down and let her in. If I couldn't have her, then I was going to have her as my friend. Even though that would be hard, I just knew I needed her in my life some way, somehow._

**Elena**

As I arrived at the Grill, I saw Damon was standing next to Alaric, who had blood all over him...

_"Damon! How could you," I screeched_

_"Elena good to see you too," he smirked at me_.

I couldn't stand the way he was always smirking at me. He was too much. The way his eyes were so blue; they pierced right though me, as if seeing into my soul; his black hair that flopped down around his face; the way his cheeks were like they had been carved by angels; it had always sent shivers down my spine. Damon was to die for. If I wasn't with Stefan, I probably would have taken up residence in his arms, his bed and maybe his heart. I was staring at him. I couldn't look away. I was like a little girl with a schoolgirl crush on an older guy. But Damon wasn't the good guy; he was bad, he killed people. He had hurt people close to me. But right now that didn't matter. I was fantasizing about him. My boyfriend's brother…oh shit.  
I snapped out of it when I heard my name being called from behind me

_"Elena over here," Bonnie called._

_"What is it, bonnie?" I asked, while walking over to her._

_"It's Stefan. There's something wrong with him," she replied_

_"Bonnie, what is it? Tell me. Is he okay?" I nervously. _

_"No, I don't think he is," she said, looking at Damon_

_"Why not?" I asked, also looking at Damon. What the hell. Why is he here? Why'd he hurt people again?_

_"Damon didn't do this. It was Stefan," Bonnie said._

_"Are you sure?" I asked shocked_

_"Yes Elena. I'm sure. He flipped out. He attacked Alaric, then he almost killed anther on his way past," she answered_

_"Why is Damon here then?" I asked._

_"He came to help. I had to do a spell to make everyone forget," she explained."Elena, I don't think u should see Stefan," she continued, "not till we can help him," she finished._

_"Bonnie, I can't not see him. I love him," I replied._

_"But Elena-"she paused. "Will you be very careful then?" she asked looking worried._

_"I will," I said as I took off towards the Boarding House to find Stefan..._

_**"Stefan" I called out**_. _**When I got no answer, I continued,**__** "I know you can hear me. Why did you hurt all those people?"**_

_**Still no response**_

_"Hello Elena, did you only come here to badger me and to tell what to do, like Damon does?"_

_"I'm sick of following orders; I will not do that anymore. I'm a vampire Elena, and you have to remember that."_

_"__**I know Stefan, but this isn't you."**_

_"Elena, this is exactly me."_

_**"No it isn't," I retorted. **_

_"Yes it is; this is what I do, I hurt people, and I am a killer."_

_**"No you're not," I replied, shaking my head rapidly.**_

_"Yes I am," he insisted."Elena, you must leave now," he then pleaded. _

_**"I'm not leaving you, Stefan, I trust you," I said lightly. **_

_"Go now Elena, you can't be here," he begged, as a pained look crossed his face. _

_**"I'm not leaving," I insisted sternly. **_

_"Then I'll make you," he countered. _

He charged at her, hitting her with his speed, and knocking her back. She stumbled slightly, but kept her footing, and then stood gaping at him, not wanting to believe he would hurt her; but she knew he would. As she looked into his eyes and saw nothing, not even a trace of humanity left, she started to run. He grabbed her, and she let out a blood curling scream as his fangs dug into her neck. She fought him off as best she could, but she was losing; he was far too strong. She felt her body grow weak, and she felt her muscles begin sag limply. She knew that she was going to die. Elena couldn't believe that Stefan would hurt her. She couldn't believe that her soul mate would do this to her, he loved her, she had thought. She thought he was the one. But he was going to kill her before they'd even barley begun. Her eyes fluttered closed. She knew this was it- this was the end...

Elena slumped to the ground in pure anguish. She then felt his fang leave her neck.  
She opened her eyes as much as she could, still afraid he'd attack her again.  
Elena was met with a pair of eyes that utterly transfixed her.  
As their eyes locked, she knew she was safe and that he was her savior.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not the best chapter, but it's taken 2 hours to write from the top to the bottom**

**I hope you like it anyway**

**Thanks so much to those who review.**

**I love you guys. You are the best (you know who you are)**

**Please review.**

**Any ideas of what can happen next**

**Please review and remember reviews are love :)**


	4. dametri

**Hey sorry this is a short chapter, but I wanted to introduce the new guy :P**

**

* * *

**

As Elena awoke, completely dazed, all she could remember were those magenta pink eyes that had passion flowing through them- like a river, almost. Then, she sat up and looked around the room confused. She was unsure of how she wound up alone in this house. She couldn't remember anything expect those eyes and being transfixed by them. She got up, and started to walk around the house, to see if she could find out where she was.

Tired of looking around, she stopped and leaned against the kitchen counter for support. She felt a presence behind her. She turned around in a quick motion, her eyes looking up, and she found herself surprisingly calm as she stared, straight into those striking pinkish-purple eyes; the ones she remember all too well from the night before. He was something else. The way his black hair shone blue in the light and his eyes seeming to be on fire; his carved cheeks, the way his jaw was set. His body was rugged, toned, and tanned; his hair was layered and wavy, as it hung in his eyes. She was in heaven. The way his eyes said 'hello'; god, he was to die for. Elena lifted her hands to his body to see if he was real. Her eyes shot wide open as she touched his face. He smelled like sweet musky wood. Elena breathed him in; he was everything she'd ever dreamed of; that was before she had met Stefan, of course.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're safe here." he mumbled looking away.

"No, where am I?" She asked, slightly frightened but his eyes swiftly calmed her.

"My place, Elena; a place where your precious Salvatore's can't find you," he answered numbly, his eyes growing slightly darker.

"But why are you doing this to me?" She inquired, getting slightly paranoid.

"Because your boyfriend ruined my life," he explained, looking at her with a slight malevolent grin.

"Why did you save me then?" She asked, fear and paranoia finally overtaking her.

"Save you? Oh no, that wasn't me. I didn't save you; I only got you because I wanted to be the one who was going to destroy you," he replied menacingly.

"Who are you?" She asked pleadingly.

"I am Demitri. Your worst nightmare," he supplied simply, but his words practically bled danger.

* * *

**Please review**

**Any ideas for the next chapter are very welcome: P**

**:) dhah :)**


	5. the truth part 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I finally updated woohhoo I've had mega writers block lately.**

**However, I got this out especially for bamby666. **

**

* * *

**

**Stefan's PVO**

I couldn't believe that I had attacked Elena, again. I was not safe for her to be around, but I couldn't help myself, she tasted so good. I just wanted to drink her blood because it was the only thing that satisfied my cravings anymore. Her blood was the most intoxicating blood that I have ever had in all my 145 years. I could not wait to try it again.

"No, no" I moaned, I should not be thinking like this Elena was the woman I love. I should not want to be hurting her like this. oh god what have I gotten myself into.

I could not think straight, it was as if a war was going on inside my head. Part of me wanted to kill her and the other part wanted her to be safe, all thought every part of my being wanted blood, more and more god damming amazing blood. I was so high on blood, it was the highest I had ever been, and it was amazing. All the things that I could now do because of having human blood in my system.

I could hear people's thoughts and conversations from a hundred feet away. In addition to that, I could run as fast as lighting. Most of all I loved being able to control people's minds just from one look in their eye, would make them putty in my hands. I could use them for whatever self-satisfying reason I wanted to. I could have any girl I wanted and they would be mine in an instant. Anything I ever wanted I could now get with a wink.

I was immortal, so incredibly indestructible. I was walking on air rather to be precise I was floating on air. I could never give this up again, not in a million years and especially not for wanting to be a mere human again. Not when being a vampire was so much better; I was never going to be that pathetic human I was, Not for Elena, not for anyone.

Elena was only one girl in the world, but I would have a thousand more girls after her, but first I was going to have Elena in every way possible. She was going to be my toy to play with and to feed off. She had loved the human part of me and the human part of me had fallen stupidly in love with her, but she was nothing more than a replica of Katharine. She had even had the nerve to fall for my brother just as Katherine had. I was beyond being hurt and made to look like a fool for a woman's love. Especially not when I could have anyone I wanted, but first I was going to use Elena tremendously.

I was passed my braking point when it came to Damon. He would never guess what I was planning to do with her. It was not my fault he fell in love with what is rightfully mine, yet again. I wanted him to pay for his mistakes and for haunting me for this long. He had destroying my life repeatedly. He was going to be so sorry that he ever messed with me. This time I was finally going to become the strong, better and much more attractive brother this time, while Damon was going to be the weak brother for a change, he was going to lose, I was going to destroy him.

**Demitri's PVO**

I had Elena right were I wanted her, she was scared of me and I like the power it gave me. I wanted to make it slow; I wanted to drag out her pain. First, I wanted her to see who her precious Salvatore's really were behind the act they had on for her. I had found out lots of stuff on them after I was turned. I was going to make them pay for what they had once done. They ruined my life. I wanted him to pay the ultimate price for his actions. I was going to show her everything he had done to her and to everyone she cared about. When she found out that, they were the reason behind her pain she would not ever want to go near them again.

**Elena's PVO**

My eyes looked up in shock, when I herd him laugh evilly. I new he was planning something. Maybe even something so sinister, that I did not even want to think about what it could be. I just wanted to go home. Nevertheless, I new that was hopeless though, because I did not know what he was capable of, for starters.

…

As he stalked over to, he grabs her by the throat and bit into her skin as she cried out in pain. he didn't stop till she was out cold, then she felt the coppery tasting liquor burn her throat and she realised what he was doing. She was scared and thought he was going to turn her when he did not kill her; she knew he had other plans. she looked into those pinkish eyes and saw the pain, hiding deep in his soul, the anguish he was in. she could of swarn she could see his soul playing out before her eyes, like a recording. Then she flinched as she saw what look liked some she knew and a kid with reedy brown hair in the woods.

The monster was chasing the little boy wildly. The boy was running and screaming the terror was there in his eyes the tears where pouring out his little pink/blue eyes as he looked around he looked lost. Then a figure jump out in front of the little boy, she gasped as she saw this, knowing who that was. The fear in the man eyes was obvious as he stood in fount of his son; it had to be his son because it looked so much like the man. Then Elena saw the face the boy and the man they were so scared of, she gasped again, no way could not be, he wouldn't.

Then she saw the monster bite into the man's neck and almost ripped his arms off. Right in front of the little boy, who was now cuddling his dyeing father? Then the man's face changed when he was feed some blood, he tired to spit it out he did not want to become like this evil monster. However, the monster forced him to drink, then the monster's face turned to the kind caring person the changed back to the monster he really was.

Then the monster looked at the boy and picked up the poor little boy. Garbed him kicking and screaming the boy bit the monster. The monster thought him so hard that he landed angst a tree and cracked his skull open. the blood poured out his small broken body. She saw the man's eyes fill with horror and agony at the site the tears for his boy were so clear, it was heart wrenching.

Elena wanted to stop watching but she felt like she could not look away. Then she saw the man carry his boy out of the woods and past what looked like a tent. She assumed they must have been staying in it camping. she watched him walk for hours, then they come to a house with a white roof, blue door and red bricks.

He opened the door unable to enter. The women inside started to yell at him and though stuff everywhere. He looked worried and wanted to comfort her, if only she would invite him in. she was out of her mind she grab the boy from his arms and lay him down. She turned back to the man the hate clearly written in her eyes and the tears showing her grief of losing her son pouring down her face. She had black hair and blue eyes, Her hair flung wildly out the tears streaked her face, she was very pretty.

Then she turned and ran from him. Heading into the big house where he could not see her. He passed the next window and saw what she had seen. He had blood dripping from his new fangs, his eyes blogged out. He didn't even know what had happened to him. However, he vowed to find the man who had done this to him and kill him for it. She knew the look in those eyes, she had seen it before…

…

* * *

Sorry to leave you all hanging.. tehee.

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out.**

**I'll try to update quicker just for you guys.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review **

**DHAH**


End file.
